


Little Birds

by Anorien



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien





	Little Birds

It was a warm April morning in the wood. The Sun was already high in the sky, promising for a beautiful day. A gentle breeze was sighing in the tops of the ancient trees, rustling the leaves slightly. The birds were singing sweetly as they flitted from branch to branch.

Rays of warm sunlight made their way into the chambers of the King and Queen, creeping onto the face of the small boy in his cradle. He stirred a bit, brought his tiny hands up to his face, and opened his eyes. The light did not bother him - he loved its soft warmth on his cheeks. He smiled and sat up. Leaning forward toward his toes, he planted his hands on the mattress and stood up, keeping his hands down to steady himself. He then straightened up and teetered over to the side of his crib, his little fingers grasping the top of the gate. 

The birds continued to tweet. Legolas began to shake the gate, making tiny noises as he did. Celendriel opened her eyes and smiled, watching her son try to get a closer look at the world outside the opened doors and windows. She pushed back the covers and stood up, putting on her dressing gown. Legolas looked up at her and cooed, lifting his arms to try to reach her.

"Good morning, _mell pen_ ," she said sweetly, reaching her long, slender hand down for her son to grab onto. Holding him under his arms, she lifted the young boy up, who squealed quietly as she did so, and held him to her chest. Legolas looked back toward the window, and pointed, making a noise as if to ask his mother, "Can we go over there?" The queen smiled.

"Do you want to see the birds, darling?" she asked, tucking Legolas' already long hair behind one pointed ear. He made no answer, focusing his attention on the feathered creatures he so enjoyed.  
Thranduil woke quietly, and sighed contentedly at the sight of his wife and the young prince. The azure silk of Celendriel's robe trailed behind her, and her golden hair gleamed in the light of the Sun. They approached the window. Legolas' face lit up at the sight of all the birds flying to and fro between the trees. He began to giggle at the sound of their melodies.

"He does love the birds," Celendriel said to her husband, pointing to a pair of _Vana-aew_. Thranduil knew it must run in her family - it was not uncommon for her to wander off into the wood and come back with songbirds on her shoulders or on her long fingers. Perhaps Legolas would inherit the same gift. Perhaps he would be like his brother, and take more after Thranduil. Whatever the case would be, it mattered not, and it was no mystery that Legolas adored birds now in his infancy. And the birds seemed more than happy to greet the young prince every morning.

 

————————

**_Author's notes:_ **

This one was very short, I know. I will be posting more during November, and they will be longer. But for the time being, have a little bit of baby Legolas!

  * Celendriel - my OC, who I created many years ago. She is the late wife of Thranduil and mother of Legolas and Haldir. You'll read more about her in coming weeks.
  * _mell pen_ \- "dear one"
  * _Vana-aew_ \- "Vana birds". Vana is one of the Valar, and it is said that the birds sing at her coming. Vana-birds are a bit of a made up term for a bird similar to the Mountain Bluebird.



I hope you enjoyed! Again, I will be updating quite a bit very soon... I hope to write at least one fic a day during NaNoWriMo, so expect a flood of new stuff!


End file.
